


Bad pick up lines

by tsubahono



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mature Humor, Swearing, on this episode of pastel life: Hina Takes Advantage Of Eve's Slight Language Barrier, when will i write something serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Maya loved her band mates. She really did.But that didn't stop her from wanting to beat the shit out of Hina.





	Bad pick up lines

Maya loved her band mates. She really did.

They had encouraged her to join the band, they were nice to her, they made her laugh, and they were fun company. She could feel comfortable with them.

But still, that didn't keep her from wanting to beat the shit out of Hina sometimes.  
  
  
  


 

 

She was sitting in the practice studio, checking her drums as they all did instrument maintenence. But she was interrupted from cleaning off the symbols by Eve's voice.

"Oh hey, Maya-san! I wanted to ask you something."

The brunette tilted her head as she looked up from her work. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Do you wanna eat out tonight?"

Maya choked on her words, but managed not to show a reaction. Hina snorted, Aya blushed, and Chisato kicked Hina's shin under the table they were sitting at.

"Um... yeah, sure. That's a new phrase from you, huh."

The innocent Finnish girl nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Hina-san told me that it was slang for going to a restaurant."

"Oh, did she now." Maya rubbed her face in exhaustion. "That's not the only thing it means..."

At the confused glance she received in return, she shook her head.

"N- Nothing. I would love to. Where did you have in mind?"

Eve perked up again. "There's a sushi place near my house that I've been wanting to try! Is that alright?"

"Of course. Could you text me after practice?" Maya asked. At the girl's nod, she smiled and turned around.

"Hey Hina, could I talk to you in the hall for a moment?"

Hina shot up, her chair flying out behind her. "Oh, you know what! I just remembered that my big sis called me and told me that I have to come home immediately and that it's an emergency. Oh man that's a shame, well have fun eating out, you two." She ran out the door.

Maya let out a long sigh.  
  
  


 

 

She noticed that this had become a pattern. Every couple of practice sessions Eve would come in with a new pick up line, smiling sweetly before explaining that Hina told her to say it, and that she didn't really understand what it meant.

(Which really only flustered Maya more--knowing how innocent and cute Eve was.)

It usually ended with Hina running out the door before Maya could catch her.

But today seemed a little overboard, even for Hina.

Maya was a little nervous to start practice, and she felt even more fear when she walked through the door and saw Hina shoot Eve a wink. She didn't know where this was going, but she already knew she didn't like it, and she mentally prepared herself to run out the door after Hina.

"Maya-san! Maya-san!" Eve called.

The brunette inwardly panicked, but looked at the other girl. "Hm?"

Eve held her hand out, motioning her to come closer with one finger. Maya did as she was told, approaching her until she was standing only a foot or two away.

Eve gestured exaggeratedly to her hand. "Look, I made you come with one finger, now imagine two."

Maya decided in that moment that she was going to kill Hina. Yep, she was going to absolutely murder that monster.

She tried to keep calm, but ultimately failed as her face exploded into a blush. At least she knew she wasn't alone--she was one hundred percent sure Aya was blushing behind her. She could hear the blue-haired demon begin to absolutely lose it, banging her fist against the table and laughing so hard that she was crying. Even Chisato couldn't cover up a snort.

Eve began to ramble with a sickeningly sweet smile adorning her adorable face. "I understand this one, but I don't really get it. Hina told me to say it, but does it mean something different than its literal translation?"

Chisato's head was in her hands, and Maya could just barely see her shoulders shaking when she turned around.

She turned back to Eve for a moment, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Eve you are so sweet but could you give me a moment?"

She turned back to the table where the other band members were sitting.

"Oh fuck--" Hina got up, practically jumping out of her chair as she sprinted to the door.

Maya ran after her, and yelling could be heard down the hall for several minutes.

The native Japanese members of the band had some awkward explaining to do after that incident.

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue: they got kicked out of CiRCLE for a week after that incident


End file.
